


Some Marriage This Is

by robertstanion



Series: Some College This Is [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr's a bitch, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Sassy Alex, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: It's the day of Alex and John's wedding. Alex is extremely nervous. So is John. But in the afterparty, Burr turns up and will only talk to Alex. That's the final straw and Alex snaps.





	1. The Lams Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for soft! John and sassy! Alex

After the Apocalypse, John hadn't let Alex go. He'd put his ring on again and felt proud in being seen with Alexander. Why? Alexander was everybody's first crush in any school. His hair was always perfect, he never had acne, ever, and his eyes were that of an angel. John knew he'd never have a shot with Alex, his honey brown hair was curled and messy and half the time, he had to use three hair ties to keep his hair out of his face. His light brown eyes looked nothing compared to Alex's. They were big, and uneven. And he had freckles on every inch of his face. Yet here they were, the night before they were going to be Hamilton-Laurens. "Hey Alex..." John said as he held his fiancees hand as they were going on a walk. 

"Yes John?"

"We're getting married tomorrow! I'm so fucking excited!" John said jumping up and down slightly. 

"Yeah, but it's not too late to call it off!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't dare, you're right." Alex smiled and kissed John. 

* * *

The next morning, John was having nervous sweats. "Hey man! Chill out!" Herc said. 

"Yeah, I'll say that to you when Laf finally asks you to marry him." John said nervously. 

"PAPA!" Philip shouted and ran in. 

"Hey baby!" He said sitting on the bed, with Philip sitting next to him. 

"Papa, I'm 15."

"And you still call me and Alex that." Philip rolled his eyes. "Come on! It's true!"

"Alex is shitting himself it's hilarious." Philip said. 

"Yeah, so's Jack!" Herc said. 

"Oh yeah! Papa wanted me to give you this." Philip said, handed John a box and left. John opened it and it was the beanie John wore when Alex proposed to him. 

"Holy fuck..." John whispered reading the note. 

"Dude! It's just a hat!"

"Actually, this was the hat I wore when Alex proposed to me." John said with a smile. "12 years ago..." There was a knock at the door and Peggy was there. 

"Don't make me cry!" Peggy said, turning away. John was wearing a navy blue jacket and a white ruffled collar. He was also wearing dark grey pants and black boots. Peggy had simplistic makeup done and a wore a yellow dress and black flats. She came in and hugged her brother figure. "I said I wouldn't cry!"

"Are you wearing mascara?"

"No because I know I'mma cry." She said. "Okay, you ready?" John nodded as Peggy took his arm and walked him to the hall. He saw his father there waiing for him. He smiled. 

"I remember when you told me you were gay. I couldn't process it at first, now you're marrying the love of you're life and you couldn't make me prouder. Now go out there and make me proud." John nodded as he linked arms with his dad. He walked down the aisle and saw Alex. Alex looked at John. Alex had decked himself in a maroon suit and black boots. 

(I'm skippin the vows cause who can be bothered to write that)

John grabbed the back of Alex's neck and kissed him hard. Alex kissed back. It was official. They were united as one. Back in college, John self harmed because he never thought he had a shot with him, they were now married. Philip ran up to both of them and hugged them. "SCHUYLER!" Alex shouted and Peggy felt a beanie be placed on his head. He could feel himself blushing, but was he going to take the beanie off? Fuck. No. 

* * *

They were all at the bar when Peggy stood on a table. 

"IF I CAN HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION PLEASE!" She shouted and looked directly at John and Alex. 

"WE MAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OUR GLORY!"

"WE MAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OUR GLORY!" Everyone else repeated.

"BUT WE'VE SEEN WONDERS GREAT AND SMALL!"

"WE'VE SEEN WONDERS GREAT AND SMALL!"

"CAUSE IF THE BIGGEST SHIP WE'VE BEEN SHIPPING SINCE COLLEGE CAN GET MARRIED!"

"IF JALEX CAN GET MARRIED!"

"THERE'S HOPE FOR OUR ASS AFTER ALL!"

"RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM!" Laf continued.

"HEY!" Everyone shouted. 

"SOMETHING Y'ALL WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN!" Peggy shouted, "NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!"

"LET'S HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIGHT!"

"LET'S HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIGHT!"

"LETS HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIGHT!" Peggy said and smashed a glass on the floor. Alex looked to the corner to see the door open. 

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr," Alex said, approaching him. 

"Sir."

"What bought you here tonight?"

"I wanted a drink? What bought you here tonight?"

"I got married."

"Who's the lucky girl."

"Excuse me!" Alex said, offended. "I shall have you know being bisexual means I don't just  _date girls!"_ Alex said. John sat with Peggy, Pip, Ray, 'liza and Angelica. 

"Whatever." He said. "So Hamilton..."

"Laurens-Hamilton.."

"What I said, you're jobs at stake now you're married."

"No it's not. You just plainly want my position!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes yOU FUCKING DO!" Alex shouted. Burr rolled his eyes. 

"Well Hamilton..."

"That's it..." Alex growled. "BABE!" He shouted across the room. 

"YEAH!"

"COME AND PROVE TO BURR WE'RE MARRIED!" And with that, Burr had a punch to the face, delivered by a beanie-wearing, wedding-suited John Laurens-Hamilton. 

 

 


	2. I Shouldn't Be Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alex realises he still has buisness to finish.

Alexander woke up. The time, 2AM. Alex had another of the dreams. He turned around and saw his husband. He looked under the sheets and put his head to his hand. He pulled his phone out.

**_Maria: Babyyyyyy, when are you going to come over again??? I miss you!!_ **

**_Alex: How about I come over now? You'd better be ready._ **

Jefferson hadn't hacked into Alex's phone. Alex was cheating on John with Maria, and it was happening all over again. Alex got out of bed and covered himself up and saw John stirring. 

"Where you goin?" He said, slurred.

"Work's called me in. I'll be back in the morning." Alex said picking his briefcase up, making it look like he was going to work. Alex climbed in his car. He longed for Maria. He reached her house and Maria was already waiting on the porch, she was in a silk red overcoat, and what looked like nothing else. 

"You ready baby?" Maria put her cigarette out and her eyes bulged like a puppy. Maria dragged the man inside. She was biting her lip as she pushed Alex on the couch and began undressing him. Soon, Maria and Alex were making out, hard. Alex throbbed and with every moan and gasp Maria made, it made Alex want her more. She was disgusting, a whore, but she was Alex's whore. Nobody more, and nobody less. The night after he declared himself a married man, his old habits came back. And then John would find out all over again. Alex had to stop somewhere, but fuck....she was so good. 

 mnjk,lo.;

* * *

 

John knew something wasn't right as soon as Alex left. He got changed and knocked on Peggy's door. 

"Yes John?"

"Peggy, Alex has gone to work. I don't think he has though..." John's dreary voice said. 

"Hold on, I can acess a camera I put in his briefcase..." Peggy said. She opened her phone to a link and it showed Alex in the car. He stopped and there was a light on the porch. Alex bought his briefcase in with him.  _Maria._ John clasped his mouth. Tears rushed to his eyes. He hung his head and he let the tears fall. Peggy dropped her phone and rang Hamilton via facecall. He answered, but he automatically turned his camera off. 

"Hi Alex, Hi Maria." Peggy said, blankly. She was holding the camera up to her as she was comforting John. 

" **Who's this? Alex, is that you're girlfriend?"**

"No but this is Margaret 'Peggy' Schuyler, best friend and sister figure to Alex's husband if that's what you're saying." 

 **"Wh-YOU SAID YOU WERE SINGLE!"** Maria shouted. 

 _"I can explain!"_ Alex said, turning his camera on. 

 _ **"You'd better explain."**_ John said, tears in his eyes. 

 _"Oh God, John!"_ Alex said 

"No. You don't have the privelidge to call him that anymore. You get the house now. That's all you wanted, isn't it. To bring you and you're little whore ass home with some more little whores and probably impregnate 90% of them because you are a LYING, CHEATING FUCKER WHO DOESN'T CARE THAT THEY ARE MARRIED AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! YOU DON'T DESERVE JOHN, ALEZANDER,YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! YOU'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR 24 HOURS AND YOU'VE ALREADY DECIDED  **Oh no I've had enough of this one let me move on to my side chick."**

" _It isn't like that!"_

"WELL WHAT IS IT LIKE, HAMILTON! YOU TELL ME! You know what, save you're words. You'll get home, all of John's shit will be gone. All of my shit will be gone, all of Ray's stuff will be gone, the dogs will be gone, and Philip's shit will be gone. And you're not going to know where we're staying. Goodbye, Alexander." Peggy said, hanging up. 

"I'll go and get the kids ready to take them to Eleanor's." Peggy said. John walked back to Alex's room. He ripped all his pictures with him and Alex into pieces. He left the beanie, the wedding ring and the engagement ring in a bag with one of his blunt blades to remind him what he'd done. Philip was on the couch, waiting, on his own. 

"Papa, where are we going?"

"We're going to live at Grandmas for a while?"

"Has Alex been seeing someone else again?" John nodded. "BUT YOU LITERALLY JUST GOT MARRIED YESTERDAY!"

"Shh, Pip, I know. But it's Alexander's own fault." Philip sighed. 

"All I wanted was a happy family, when I was adopted. Now I get one with two dads, well one now, a lunatic aunt and an even crazier cousin. My other 3 adopted siblings died, all because of Alexander. I just want to fee;l loved." Philip said turning away from his father. John hugged him. 

"We'll make it out of this situation together, even if it does mean leaving my husband for good." John helped everyone in the car and turned his headlights on. He sat in the car, texting his mother, when he saw another car pull up in the driveway...

* * *

"YOU HAVE RUINED, MY FUCKING LIFE!" Alex shouted at Maria. He smacked her across the face as she fell on to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU! IT IS YOU'RE FAULT YOU DRUGGED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BECOME SO ADDICTED TO YOU! MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE KNOWN AS A LYING BASTARD AMONGST MY SON AND MY HUSBAND!"

"He obviously doesn't love you anymore, because you love me..."

"AND THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" He shouted. "I HAVE LOVED THAT MAN, SINCE I WAS 5. AND NOW IM 37 AND WE FINALLY GOT MARRIED YESTERDAY AND HERE WE ARE! OUR RELATIONSHIP'S IN SHRED'S. BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted, picked his briefcase up and left. Alex realised something. He'd have to fix this. He sped home, regardless of the speed limit, and saw John in his car.  _John's going away; you've lost him for good now, Alexander._ Alex felt tears forming in his eyes and looked outside. Peggy, Ray and Philip were still loading things into the boot. Alex got out the car and ran up the driveway. Peggy could see Alex before the kids could and stepped in front of them, hiding them from Alex's view. Philip looked under Peggy's arm and saw his adoptive father. "Kids, go and get in the car, okay?" Philip and Renee nodded as they climbed in the car.

"You know Alex is out there, right?" Ray whispered slightly. John nodded. 

"I saw him, there's no point talking to him if he wants to cheat on me, Renee." John sighed.  _John sighed._ Peggy could imagine hell inside her mind. 

 _"Alexander Hamilton."_ Peggy growled. 

"Don't start."

"Why shouldn't I start."

"Where's my husband?"

"Upstairs, in a bag, with the beanies and the blades."

"Well can I see him?"

"No because he's the one driving us. He's removed his f u c k i n g rings because he's done with you cheating on him. Say goodbye to you're husband, and best friend, and son, and niece for that matter." Peggy said, slamming the door. John began to roll down the driveway as Alex began to chase them. "NO NO NO JOHN NO PLEASE COME BACK!" Alex shouted, but it was no use. He'd lost his husband. Forever. 

"You made the right choice, Jack."  Peggy said quietly. John was heartbroken. Some ex Maria was. Some ex. Peggy shuddered as they approached Eleanor's house, just gone 5AM. Eleanor was waiting at the door. John saw his mother and wiped his tears away before collapsing into her arms. "He cheated on me again."

"But you're married." His mother said, eyes widening. John held his hand up. He saw headlights at the end of the road. "Mom, go inside. I need to make a call real quick." His mother nodded. He waited until the door was closed when he stood in the middle of the road. He braced himself for the impact of his dead body hitting the bonnet of the car and smacking the road. 

Peggy was talking to Eleanor when there was a screech of breaks. Peggy looked out the window and saw John's body fly in the air. "Eleanor, do as I say, take Pip and Ray upstairs. John's been hit." Eleanor gasped. She was 56. Her son, another suicide attempt. 

"Ray, Pip, you need to come upstairs." They nodded and saw the door wide open, and outside the door was a bit of blood. There was a man and a recked car on the pavement, a flashlight shining. John's body lay on the pavement. "DAD!" Philip ran out the door. He knelt on the pavement. 

"Pip, please go inside..." Peggy said. The other man was there too. It was another type of presence. 

"No! I don't wanna go inside! I wanna help!" Philip's heart was beating. Ray had her head turned so she didn't look, but she grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged him inside. Philip was screaming and crying as he broke down on the floor. Peggy looked up to see who the man was that hit her brother.  _Alexander Hamilton._

* * *

"It was just another pathetic argument. I'll wake up and everything will be fine!" Alex kept saying, pacing the room. 

 

 


	3. Alexander's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where none of the revolutionary set will talk to Alex.

Alex had one option left, to at least try and talk to John. He knew he was probably at his mother's. He reached the house and didn't notice John standing with his back turnt. He hit the breaks, but it was no good.  _He'd hit him._

* * *

Peggy was calling an ambulance. "No. You can get away from me. You can get away from me, and my family." Peggy said, getting on her knees, trying to locate where John was injured. She finally got on with a lifeguide and they told her what to do until the ambulance got there. She was giving John CPR like mad, tears forcing them way out. She checked his pulse. She couldn't find it. She found where his heart should be and felt his chest.  _No response._ Peggy burst into tears. 

"GOOD JOB, HAMILTON! YOU'VE ONLY JUST GONE AND KILLED JOHN, MY FUCKING BROTHER!" Alex was stumbling against the wall. 

"No...you're lying!" Alex said, wanting to feel John's pulse, put Peggy pushed him back. 

"I'm not letting a cheater and a murderer touch the dead body of my brother." And with that, the ambulance turned a corner. Peggy got in the ambulance with John and slammed the door against Alex when he tried to climb in too. "Who hit him?"

"His husband, well, ex husband." Peggy said, stroking John's cold hand. 

"Okay, we'll do everything we can."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter, very short note. Now, I left you on a cliffhanger cause im kind :)


	4. Laurens Leads The Soldiers Chorus On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where The squad sees John as a ghost but Alexander can’t, and then he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning

Peggy was stroking johns hand. It was cold. He was linked up to a machine that tried to keep his heart going. Eventually, there was a weak pulse. Peggy cried when she heard it. She didn’t know why she was crying; maybe because it was relief he was hanging on by a thread. 

_John felt more...airy. Lighter. He looked down and saw his dead body. “Do you wish to stay in heaven and roam freely between earth and the skies as an angel and allow certain people to see you or roam as a ghost where people will fear you?” A voice asked._

_“A-angel.” John stammered. He turned around and saw a pair of wings. He suddenly felt something click and he opened his eyes. Peggy was looking directly at him._

_“No, Peggy don’t cry!” Peggy was holding johns hand._

_“J-John you have wings...” she whispered._

_“I’m an angel. I can protect you from the other side.” Peggy smiled._

_“Even when you’re dead, you’re still my brother.” John was shaking. His soul was, anyways. He was dead. And that was his realisation._

_“Where’s Philip? Where’s everyone.” He asked. He looked at the heart monitor. He didn’t have much time left._

_“At home. I’ll text them on the group chat.” Peggy said._

_-_

**_Peggy Schuyler: yall it’s either I’m hallucinating or I’m high but...I just spoke to John._ **

**_Angelica: Johns alive, isn’t he?_ **

**_Peggy: Alex hit him. He...died._ **

**_Angelica: WHAT!_ **

**_eliza: ALEX KILLED HIM! HIS HUSBAND!_ **

**_Peggy: and that’s not all, he’s been cheating with Maria again. I caught him. But all meet at Eleanor’s place, be cautious around Philip._ **

**_-_ **

_John floated towards the room where Philip was._

_“Dad if you can hear me give me a goddamn sign! I, I never wanted any of this to happen and I feel like yall adopting me was a part of this.”_

_“Philip, you weren’t the problem. You’re fathers habits have been going on since high school.” Philip snapped im his neck around to see a man in a suit and wings with curly hair._

_“Papa! H-you have wings!”_

_“I’m youre angel. I'm everyone's angel." Philip ran up to the translucent figure of his father. He smiled and began crying._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I needed to see you again. I couldn't let you live without knowing I'm okay now. I'm in a better place."_

_"A BETTER PLACE IS WITH US! IS WITH PEGGY AND RAY! You didn't deserve to die Papa. Promise me one thing please!" Philip begged._

_"Anything."_

_"Please keep fighting to survive." John nodded and his mind clicked. Philip could no longer see him. But he was free. He glanced at his arm. There were no longer scars. He teleported back to the hospital where he stayed above his body, when he realised he had to talk to someone._

* * *

Alexander sensed a presence at the back of the room. As he turned around, he saw the outline of an angel, they had wings and curly hair and a suit.

_"Care to explain whyever the hell you would hit me with a jeep, Alexander."_

"Wh-John!" Alex exclaimed. "I didn't know that was you!"

_"Of course you didn't. PHILIP IS HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL NO LONGER STEP FOOT ON THIS EARTH AGAIN AS A HUMAN BECAUSE, HEY, LOOK AT THIS, MY HUSBAND FUCKING KILLED ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

"J-John!"

 _"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU KILLED ME, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I was right to call you a lying cheating bastard." He made himself seen to Philip. "Pip, tell everyone to go to the hospital, say Jack told them." He watched Philip nod as he looked back to Alex. "And don't you think about it."_ Alex was confused. He was pained. Why did he have to kill John. He still loved him. 

"John!"

_"WHAT!"_

"Please, I love you...."  _John still loved Alexander, but he didn't want to be in his presence right now._

 _"You can love me over my dead body."_ And then John felt a ripping pain in his sides, but Ghosts can't feel pain. He breathed in as he felt himself breathe. He heard a lot of whispers around him as his eyes flicked open. 

"Papa!" Philip whispered, tears in his eyes. 

"Schuyler." Peggy handed him her sunglasses. "Le Danke Schon." He sighed. "How long was I...gone for?"

"4 hours...." Angelica said.

"You're not going to believe what I told Alexander when I was a ghost."

"What!" Everyone said. 

"He said, I still love you! So I said, you can love me over my dead body." 

"AYYY!" Everyone cheered. But John needed help. He needed to get over these habits. That's his 2nd suicide attempt, and he'd actually died that time. He's back now, but who knows. The next time could be the last one. 


	5. the epilogue

_Hi, my name's John Laurens. If you're reading this, you're in the future I presume. What's it like there? I would  also like to say me and Alex resumed our problems. After I hit him over the head with a chair. We had mad sex after that. But hey! Peggy found someone to love. His names Kian. They're expecting their second child, who they're calling Freddie. But me and Alex are okay now. He's with me...Peggy died in March after a harsh winter when she was already too ill to focus. Alex died in shame. Philip and Ray were killed in a school shooting. And me, the therapy wasn't working and I overdosed. So we're all together again. The baby died as well. Peggy'll never get to meet her second daughter. But I'm writing to you as a reminder. Always seek help when you need it. I've been dead for 46 years now; and still I am 34._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.


End file.
